Original Setup
Roles # Intimidator # Plant # Ex-Cop # Guard # Shoplifter # Anarchist # Psychiatrist # Wildcard (5+ Players) # Negotiator (6+ Players) # Skeptic (7+ Players) # Fall Guy (8+ Players) # Undercover Cop (9 Players) Synopsis Original Setup has more complexity and depth than Beginner or Classic, and is a step-up for people that have a firm understanding of the prior two setups and would like more possibilities to consider. This role list is much different than Classic and Beginner Setup, as both the Innocent and Robber teams are much more powerful. This is a very punishing setup, and unless the Robbers have a solid plan from the very beginning of the Interrogation, they are likely to be called out by one or more players. Strategy * Plants will usually either claim Shoplifter stealing a player, or counterclaim the player they have checked. ** Just because a Plant claimed Shoplifter, it does not mean that the other person is a Robber, unlike in Beginner or Classic Setup. * Common claims for Intimidators are Psychiatrist failing to reveal the player they intimidated, Guard, and Anarchist. * To prevent an embarrassing Bank Robber reveal, Negotiator should wait until the Anarchist claims who they swapped. * Negotiator can claim anything they want, using their card reveal as backup. This is a great way to pretend to be Anarchist and bait Robbers into outing themselves. * A Bank Robber may be tempted to jump on the opportunity to claim Psychiatrist if a card is revealed at the beginning of the round. Just because someone claimed first doesn't make them more valid. * An Ex-Cop checking another player's card is generally a bad idea, because Plants check other players, and someone who checks a player as Ex-Cop is likely to be called out as Plant. Additionally, all the advantages of checking the bottom cards in the previous setups apply here as well: knowing two unused roles makes you likely to catch a lie. * Checking a player as Ex-Cop does, however, have its advantages. ** An Ex-Cop can settle counterclaim battles by checking one of the players counterclaiming each other. ** An Ex-Cop seeing a Shoplifter should wait. If someone else claims Shoplifter, the Ex-Cop will know they are lying. And if the Shoplifter doesn't claim, the Ex-Cop will know they stole an evil card (Robber or Fall Guy). ** An Ex-Cop seeing the Negotiator should force him to reveal immediately. * If the Shoplifter or Anarchist tries to swap a guarded card, an icon is shown over the card and '''they may select a new card. '''A noise is also played. ** If the Shoplifter themselves is guarded, they cannot switch with any card. Same applies for Wildcard. ** If a Plant claims Shoplifter who stole another player while either the Plant or the player they claimed to have stolen was guarded, the Guard can reveal their lie. * A Psychiatrist cannot select a new target after failing to reveal a card. If they do, they know the player selected is a Robber or a Fall Guy. If a Fall Guy is possible, it might be a good idea for the Psychiatrist to wait and see how the player acts, because if they immediately say they couldn't reveal that player and the player is a Robber, they might start acting like a Fall Guy to throw off the Innocent players. * An Intimidator may claim that they themselves have been intimidated. * Wildcard is a terrible claim for a Bank Robber, as players who believe that there are no active Robbers will vote the Wildcard claim in fear that they took one from the bottom. * A Wildcard that took a Robber is likely to claim a different role, since if they claim to have taken another card, they have to guess what it is, and if they guess incorrectly, an Ex-Cop might call them out.